


New Money Magazine

by ollyollyoxen



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollyollyoxen/pseuds/ollyollyoxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideally, Nolan reflected, he'd like the pair. He'd been let down before, but this time, it felt right. This time it would work out just the way he planned. He'd have everything he'd ever dreamed of, and things would be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Money Magazine

Ideally, Nolan reflected, he'd like the pair. He'd been let down before, but this time, it felt right. This time it would work out just the way he planned. He'd have everything he'd ever dreamed of, and things would be perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the problems with being new money, was that suddenly you had everything you ever wanted. Exotic vacations, a big house in the Hamptons, all the finest cuts of meat, so to speak, and so on. The realization sets in later that no matter what the thread count on your sheets, the people who warmed them weren't any better than the ones you had before, personality-wise anyway. 

Well, that wasn't quite true. They were much prettier, and knew how to do things you'd never heard of (there were places Nolan didn't know the tongue could go), but in the end, there was still something missing. It turns out meaningless, no stings attached sex was always meaningless, no strings attached sex. No matter how mind blowing it was, it was still just sex.

For some reason, Nolan had thought that money would solve all his problems. His sex problems anyway. He didn't get laid in high school, because for some reason, people thought he was weird. He'd dreamed of days where people would throw themselves at him, because he was successful, because he was rich, because they'd want to be around him, they'd want to be him. Because he deserved it. And honestly, why wouldn't he think that? It wasn't like there was a magazine targeted towards guys who suddenly became the richest person on the planet, with advice articles about how to deal with the fact that , gee, while beautiful boys and girls sure were fun for the night, but didn't lend themselves towards meaningful relationships. Nolan had almost started to think of all those billions in the bank as his particularly successful siamese twin, forever glued to his side. Nolan always knew that the kind of people who were into him now were only interested in both of them, and if he and his money twin were separated, he had no doubts about who his little bed warmers would choose to stick with.

It's not like he didn't try. After the massive success of Nolcorp, he'd gotten laid. A lot. He didn't even have to try, because for the first time in his life, people were seeking him out for sex. They'd linger outside his hotel rooms when he traveled, pretending to have lost their keys to the rooms across the hall. He got eyed up and down by every ambitious administrative assistant he ran across. On three separate occasions he sat down at a restaurant only to find one of the waitstaff hiding under the table with a gleam in their eye. Turns out getting a blow job under the table at a restaurant isn't as fun as he thought it would be. The second time anyway. He'd really learned his lesson by the third. He'd never admit it to anyone, but porn had made it seem like getting blown that way would be really fun. He knew it was stupid to be let down by an unrealistic fantasy provided by porn, and he felt vaguely guilty about it. 

Porn had really been there for him when no one else had.

He slept with every pretty boy and girl who caught his eye, and, for awhile, it was great. 

For awhile anyway. And really, he shouldn't be surprised that the fulfillment of his high school fantasy was fleeting. What 16 year old boy ruled by his dick really had the best ideas? If he lived life according to all his high school fantasies, all he'd be doing now would be playing video games while getting sucked off by various models and celebrities and drinking his body weight in Mt. Dew. 

Not like he'd tried it. It was something he definitely didn't have video of. 

It's not even like he wanted to have sex all the time, anyway, but it seemed like that was the sort of thing you were supposed to do if you had the chance. 

Not for the first time, Nolan wished that there was a magazine, or forum for how to handle being a rich guy. Hell, he'd even take an app at this point. He had done (and done) all the things that had been on his "what if I suddenly get super rich" wish list, and while being filthy rich beyond belief was pretty awesome, he didn't even know where to start in terms of what to look for next, personal fulfillment wise. No one was as rich as he was (nobody cool anyway), so Nolan didn't really have an idea of what was expected of him, no real life role models. Super cool rich guys in movies tended to be Bond villains, or guys like Iron Man, or Bruce Wayne. While Nolan appreciated both models, he didn't really see himself hijacking nuclear missiles, or giving long monologs about his evil plans, if he could even think of any. He was, however, considering a signature animal. Maybe a monkey. He was still working on it. Iron Man and Batman were more normal, as far as super geniuses go, but they were also super-fit guys, and Nolan really didn't want to invest that much time working out. The gadgets he could do, but he'd never been much for packing on serious muscle. And how would he explain that to a personal trainer? Oh, yeah, I need to bulk up to I can scale walls and punch bad guys. He didn't want to get shot at, or have an arch rival. Just being near Emily and Victoria was enough for him. He preferred to have his arch rivals once removed, thank you very much. 

But the fact was, the social problems that came with being filthy rich were difficult to explain. Most people, Nolan assumed, would kill to be in his shoes, but it didn't change the fact that there didn't seem to be a rule book on how to act anymore. High school had been awful, but easy in some ways. High schoolers had a pretty vicious, but efficient system for enforcing behavior. Hit on the football quarterback's girlfriend? Get stuffed in a dumpster. Hit on the football quarterback? Hand job, and then stuffed in a dumpster.

Nolan didn't even want to think about college. 

Running around trying to get financing so Nolcorp could get off the ground had a defined social hierarchy too, in that everyone turned him down. Nolan could tell a lot about the person doing it by how kind or cruel they were when they did it. Some people gave helpful suggestions, and others laughed in his face. Every one of them though, had given him a sincere reaction, and he didn't get many of those anymore. Before he got so rich, anytime he did something too weird or awkward, people would respond. They'd make a face, or kick him out, or say no, but now that he had money it was like people didn't know what to do anymore. Some people became latent suck ups, and others instantly antagonistic. Still others, like the Grayson's, pretended like they were better because they'd had money longer, but still sidled up to him at parties looking for his business, his ideas, and always, always, always his money. 

Given that most people's reactions to him these days were about his bank account, Emily was a breath of fresh air. She already had his money, and she was still talking to him. Sure, she wasn't a normal human person, but it was closer than anything else he had. They were tied together in ways that would never untangle, and Nolan had always been a greedy bastard anyway. He wanted everything, more of her attention, her time, her body. Emily didn't yet know how much they needed each other. 

It was good for Emily that Nolan wasn't a normal human person either. Emily had been through some awful shit, and missed all those years of high school that would beat her down to match societies expectations of what a she should be like. Emily was mostly fine, as Emily. She could play the part like an actress gunning for an Oscar, but Nolan knew that once it was over, revenge accomplished, she'd be left with nothing. No Emily mask to wear, no suave monied Hamptons autobot to hide behind anymore, and only Amanda rushing in to fill the space. Nolan had a feeling that watching that transition would be beautiful and terrible, and if they managed to live through this, then Nolan wanted to be there when it happened. It was something to look forward to.

Emily hadn't asked, and Nolan hadn't told her, but he'd dabbled in some revenge himself. It wasn't important how or why, but the end result was less than satisfying. All the things that he was getting revenge for had still happened. He was still Nolan Ross, and he still had to bear the scars of it. Watching Emily now was like watching a supernova, beautiful, but with the knowledge that it was an unsustainable, dying beauty. That at the end there would be a once brilliant star that was now a burned out husk that had decimated everything around it.

That was actually okay with Nolan. Emily now was shining to brightly, to intensely for him to hold her safely. And yeah, he wasn't going to lie, watching her work was a thing of beauty. He was sticking around now to try and limit the collateral damage, because for Nolan, Amanda was a long game. He needed her not to burn out completely by the end of this. This revenge stuff was fun and thrilling for now, but Nolan always has his eye on the future. 

And that's really where Jack came in. 

Jack, unlike Emily and Nolan, was a normal human person. He was also a person who could connect Emily to Amanda who knew them both, and they'd need that when everything was over. And it wasn't just Emily, Nolan needed Jack too. Jack was like his own personal New Money Magazine, who always let him know when he'd gone too far, but in a gentle way that let Nolan know that it wasn't a deal breaker. Somehow he had become this necessary person to Nolan, because he was bright, and loving and kind in ways that couldn't be bought. He was the only real friend that Nolan had, and had maybe ever had. Jack also cared about Emily, and Amanda, and Nolan could use all the allies he could get for that eventual clusterfuck.

Nolan knew that when Emily finally broke apart, that he would be too weird and awkward to put her together again, but with Jack's help he was confident that they could do it. And maybe Jack could help put him together, too. Nolan could almost taste how wonderful it would be, and he thanked his lucky stars that Jack was so obviously ruined for anyone but Amanda Clark. Emily may be way out of Jack's league, but since Nolan knows both Emily and Amanda, and can serve as the bridge between them, and Jack. Jack, in turn, will help them Emily and Nolan appear normal, and god knows that Emily could use some friends. And Nolan also knew that Jack alone wouldn't be enough for Emily. She was too complex now for a normal relationship. Just settling down with Jack and Sammy II wouldn't be enough for her.

Nolan has other, darker reasons for wanting them both. Emily and Jack were so beautiful, and they'd be even more so in his bed, or on his dick. Emily was so in control every moment of every day, smooth and polished, and Nolan wanted nothing more than to finger her until she started to shake, and then to use his tongue to finish the job and make her cum until she couldn't remember if she was Amanda or Emily. Nolan was pretty sure that it would taste amazing. 

He can't wait to find out.

Nolan is also sure that he wouldn't be able to get Jack into bed if Emily wasn't there too, at least as first. Jack was going to need to warm up to the idea of having sex with another guy, Nolan can just tell. It's alright. No sweat though, he wouldn't be the first straight guy Nolan had sex with. Jack looked him up and down every time Nolan came into the bar, so Nolan's pretty sure the fact that he's a guy won't be a problem for long. He may not be Batman fit, but he takes care of his body, and the fact that he and Emily are both blonds will probably help. 

Nolan figured that Jack became so fixated on Amanda at a young age, loved her so deeply even then, that Jack never even considered the fact that he could be gay, or bi. Nolan would teach him how good it could be. Repeatedly. With his dick.

He'd show them both. He'd have the pair, and the three of them would work, Nolan was certain. This time, it was going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer, and sort of forgot about it until I watched the premier of season two last week and though, geeze, I better post this somewhere before it turns out that Nolan and Emily are brother and sister or something, and this gets sort of gross.


End file.
